


Sleeping Habits

by BlackShade



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, lowkey changlix, lowkey woochan, minsung - Freeform, softies, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShade/pseuds/BlackShade
Summary: Love, rats and late night conversations





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is one sweet Minsung fanfic for you ♥  
> Disclaimer: I do know Minho doesn't have a brother, but it went well with the story so...just ignore it...^^  
> I hope you'll like it, it's not much, I just wanted to write something for me and also share it with you, so don't have too high expectations of it.

"Guys, I need you all in the living room, please...And quick" Chan's yell set off an entire wave of complaints and growls. It was Saturday, early in morning and no member wanted to wake up and leave their comfy beds on a perfect day like that. After all, they haven't got too many free days since their debut and their bodies were craving rest.  
"What's up Chan?" the oldest member Woojin asked between his continuous yawns "it better be important"  
"You know I wouldn't have done this unless it was necessary. As we all know, in the past few days you complained about strange noises coming from the walls and random holes appearing out of nowhere. Apparently..we have a rat problem"  
All of a sudden all members were wide awake and particularly..scared of the news.  
"wHAT????"  
"What are we going to do now??"  
"Are we safe?"  
"Do we need to leave?"  
"Do we need to burn down the dorm-"  
"Shut it! All of you. My head hurts" Chan's shout was enough to stop the upcoming complaints but the other 8 pair of eyes were still worried  
"It's okay guys. We just need to evacuate the apartment for a few days and then everything is back to normal"  
"So no burning down the dorm?"  
"Changbin..it was never about burning down the dorm..."  
"Anyway so" Chan took once again the word to speak  
"...before you all came here to live in the dorm, as you know, it was just me, Felix, Jisung and Jeongin. I and manager-nim thought that the best decision for us is to stay at one of your places while the infestation team takes care of the problem. Everyone is okay with this?"  
"Sure!"  
"Yes!"  
All of them said at once  
"I can take Felix and Jeongin in if they're okay with it. As you know I have a couple of spare rooms at my parents' house" Changbin proposed  
"Yeeees that would be lovely" the light-haired boy happily agreed, hugging his hyung  
"Then you old man, you can stay with me. You know I don't mind" Woojin told Chan showing his bright warm smile  
"What do you mean oLD MAN? You're older than me!!!"  
As the two hyungs were playfully bickering, another voice was heard from across the room  
"I can take Jisung-ah" Minho shyly said  
The younger boy was glad to hear this. Jisung was finally able to spend more time with his favorite hyung and at his home, far from the familiar dorm setting.  
"Yeah, I'll go stay with Minho hyung"  
"Okay, then it's settled. I'll keep in contact with each one of you to let you know when it's ready to come back to the dorms. It shouldn't be done for a few days though..."  
"Okay Bang leader" Woojin jokingly said getting further from a possible beating  
"I told you to stop calling me like that! Ugh"

________

After Minho was done packing his stuff, which was a lot less than his now-roommate Jisung, he went to help the younger. He entered the small crowded room but stopped only to see a very puzzled and sad Jisung who was facing his favorite stuffed toy. Minho has found out a few weeks prior, that the looking-like koala toy was gifted by his mother when he was a lot smaller before the boy went to Malaysia to study. The dancer understood the immense value the toy has for Han and that it hurts to leave it behind in the apartment.  
"Hey...how's packing going?" The older asked to let Jisung know he's beside him  
"Oh. Hey, hyung. Pretty well. Just a little bummer on the way. Nothing much"  
"Ah, I see...So, are you done or do you still have things to pack? My folks said they should be here in about 15 minutes to pick us up"  
"That's great! I finished so don't worry. I'm ready to go" Jisung smiled at the other, turning around and almost leaving the room  
"Oh, by the way, hyung"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you...you know. For letting me stay at your place. It means a great lot to me"  
All of the sudden, Jisung's usual confident posture changed in a more shy and vulnerable one, trying to avoid Minho's dangerous eyes. He got closer to the older and without much thought, hugged him. The little tension in the dancer's muscles betrayed his surprise but Jisung didn't care. He was soft and warm and smelled like fresh flowers. His shoulder was the perfect place for him to lay down his head.  
"Jisung-ah, of course I'd do this, you also know how much you mean to me. I wouldn't let you stay on the streets" The serious mood was replaced by a lighter one following Minho's statement and their laughs. They remained in the same posture for another 5 minutes while Minho delicately stroke the younger's hair.

"You should go first, Jisung. I'll meet you in the car. I just remembered I have something else I didn't pack yet"  
"Okay hyung. I'm going"

After another 5 minutes, they said their goodbyes to the other members, got inside Minho's parents' car and left.

_________

"And this is my room. It has a bunk bed because one of them belonged to my older brother but he's off to college so you can use it instead" Minho concluded the apartment tour with his room.  
"I hope it's okay with you, maybe you wanted to stay with someone else in perhaps a bigger room-" Minho nervously said scratching the back of his head  
"Hyung, it's okay, I love it! Honestly" Jisung smiled at him, grateful to have somebody like him as a friend  
"Uhh I'm glad then... let's go eat, shall we? You must be starving"  
"I would never refuse food hyung...you know that" they both laughed, finding their way to the kitchen

________

"Here's your pillow and your blanket...uh, if you're thirsty during the night I'm sure you can find a glass of water in the kitchen. Serve yourself, consider my house as yours Jisung-ah" Minho said smiling at the younger, handing him the pillow and the blanket  
"Thank you, hyung"  
It was barely midnight, but the two boys went to bed nevertheless. Moving so much luggage from one apartment to another drained them of energy.  
But even with the whole effort that has been made during the day, the younger couldn't really fall asleep. He thought it might be the bed or even the foreign feeling of the room but deep inside he knew the exact reason for his troubled mind. Couldn't admit it though. He shifted from one side of the bed to the other, almost falling down in the process, but with no luck, unfortunately. He tried to steady his breathing, still nothing. In the end, he just gave up trying.  
"Can't sleep Jisung-ah?"  
The rapper was startled by Minho's awaken presence  
"Hyung, I thought you were sleeping"  
"That's what I also thought of you. I guess we were both wrong. Are you okay?" Minho was concerned about the boy.  
"Yeah I'm...I'm good"  
Silence. Only a few sounds of the cars passing by could've been heard. And random people walking down the road and talking in the middle of the night.  
"You're lying" Minho simply stated  
"I am not."  
Again silence. But this time, a lot deeper than the last.  
"Come here. Sleep next to me."  
Jisung didn't question it. Just obeyed.  
He climbed up his hyung's bed and got under the sheets next to Minho.  
"What's bothering you? Tell me." The dancer moved a stray strand of hair from Jisung's beautiful eyes, never breaking the contact  
".. promise you won't laugh.. ?"  
"I promise. You can trust me" Minho smiled, assuring the younger  
"Well, it's the koala...uhh this feels so embarrassing but I..."  
"You miss it"  
"Yes. I mean. Not really. I just...never been without it until now. It was a present from my mother. Never left my side until now"  
Minho lifted his body and climbed down the bed, leaving the boy alone with no warning ahead  
"What are you doing, hyung?"  
Jisung hoped for an answer but unfortunately, never got one. He waited for another couple of minutes while Minho searched his bag for a mysterious object. When he found it, the older hadn't even got the chance to speak a word before Jisung broke into a helpless cry.  
"The koala!"  
Minho happily gave it to the younger, glad he was able to make him smile so wide.  
"C'mon, let's get to bed now"  
"But how did you...?"  
The dancer knew exactly what the question was about.  
"I saw you, earlier. I noticed your luggage was full, but without it. You were sad and I knew how much it means for you. So I let you go to the car while I slide it in one of my bundles"  
"You know how much I love your bundles, right?"  
They both started laughing, joy feeling their bodies.  
"Hyung"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I still sleep next to you tonight?"  
"Sure Jisung-ah. You can sleep whenever you want in my bed" Minho said, grabbing the younger by the hand softly and dragging him in the bed. They were face to face, the koala sitting between them, hugged by its owner.  
"Thank you, hyung"  
"I already told you, Jisung-ah, you don't need to thank me for something so small like thi-"  
"No, not just this"  
The dancer frowned at Han's statement.  
"Thank you, for everything. For helping me whenever I needed, for teaching me those hard ass choreographies, for being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on... Uh..getting cheesy, but I just realized I never properly thanked you for all of those times."  
"No problem, Jisung-ah, I'll always be there for you. Now let's go to sleep. I think my mother is going to kill me tomorrow when she finds out I kept you awake all this time"  
"You mean, I kept YOU awake"  
"Sadly, that's not how she'll understand..."  
Jisung giggled under his breath  
"Okay"  
They close their eyes and drifted slowly in the miraculous world of dreams.  
"Hyung?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Jisung-ah"  
They held their hands intertwined until the first rays of the sun hit the room and the morning chills spread around them, making their bodies come closer, seeking each other's comforting warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy you got to the end of it! Tell me your opinions, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it ^^ Also, if anyone of you have ideas for more tags, please let me know :3


End file.
